A wolf love story
by Teen Wolf Chick
Summary: Cameron McCall just moves to becon hills and her first day there her cuz scott and his friend take to the woods to find a body and she and scott get bit and camero starts to fall for the bad boy wolf derek.
1. Chapter 1

A wolf love story.

Ok so my life not so good right now i have to move from my lovely home in texas to some town in cali called becon hills.

Why you may ask cuz my dad got a new job fuck my life but on the bright side i get to see my cuz scott McCall .

Iv'e ead alot of news papers online about the place a freak string of attcks i soo dont want to move.

To top it all off a new school Yay! NOT. we leave in the morning so i better get to bed So goodbye texas And hello to becon hills.

Oh and by the way my name is cameron rain McCall .


	2. The dream and the move

DREAM

Im walking in the woods and im looking for something i can feel it but i dont no what it gets darker around every tree .

I hear a twig snap i look around i know that what ever that was is after me and i need to hurry then i hear a growl from beihind me .

I jerk aound to see if something is there and nothing just nothing then i hear a voice call my name Cameron the voice said i whip around and see scott .

Scott what are you doing out hear.i say . cameron un you have to get out of hear now run NOW!.scott say . so i turn and run i hear alot of growling but dont turn back .

I just keep going and going i then hear foot fall behind me and growling i push my legs faster tears now streaming down my face from the fear i fell a fear no one should ever feel the next thing i know im flying face first in to the ground .

I had triped over a fallen tree befor i can get up i hear the growling get closer then i wanted it to be i jump up and run but its to late it saw me it uns and tackles me to the ground clawing at me and snaping its wild and mad red eye looking down at me .

It pushes down on my chest i cant breath i know i am most likely going to die me the girl who has had so much pain in her life and me the girl who never knew she could ever really let anyone close .

I know im going to lose the fight so why keep trying why so i give up and close my eyes the next thing i knew there was a huge growl and the pain of the beast was gone i feel some thing stroke my face i snap my eyes open but im to weak my eye sight is all blurry and all i see is a pair of green blue eyes .

The last thing i feel after closeing my eyes is a pair of warm strong arms lift me up and i feel safe for the first time in a while.

Bleep bleep bleep i jolt awake from hearing my clock go off that was on odd dream iv'e never had one like that befor it felt so real huh whatever i tink i will sleep a little more then i hear my moms voice Cameron get up we leave in two hours mom says. oh ya we move to cail today great uggg this is so not cool

So i hop out of bed and grab the tee shorts im going to wear the tee say i'm sarcastic whats your super power? its one of my fave shirts it black with lime green letters and i grab my air walks i hear a little bark and look down to see are 5 week old white lab roxy we are getting her a sister when we get to cali but a brown one not white .

So i hope in shower and wash really fast and get dressed all are things have been shiped to cali already so i grab my back pack and go down stairs to see my mom and dad kissing in the liveing room . Eww mom dad stop im going to have to bleach my eyes after that i say . oh haha very funny cammi my dad shane said with a smile . hes called me Cammi for as long as i can remember or cam.

So Cammi are you going to miss it here dad says. Yes and No dad .i say back . well why is that sweet heart my mom charlot said . well there are good things that have happend in texas and the bad that i dont want to talk about ok mom i say. oh honey i know what happend in kinergarden still gives you nightmares but honey its time to move on .moms say your moms right cam .dad said whatever can we go now.

We get in the car a silver van we stop at the starbucks down the street i get my mocha frappe YUMMY and we are back on the road i pull out my purple ipod and turn it on to find a song that will match my mood right now thats the kind of girl i am i only listen to music that means something i find the pefect song its one of my faves and that song is welcome to my life by simple plan.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place ?<p>

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever want to runaway?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turnd up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on th edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more?

Befor your life is over

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside your bleeding

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of beaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to you face

no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think i'm happy but im not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

Never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out it the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life.

The song ends and i feel sleepy still so i grab a pillow and a blanket and tilt my seat back and go to sleep hopefuly we will be somewhere nice when i wake up.


	3. Getting to becon hills and The Bite! :D

Im starting to wake up cuz i felt the car jump over a pothole .

Then i hear some god awful sound what is that then i notice that it's the crap my parents call music .

"Ugg mom dad i beg you to put another song on if you love me you will do it " i say i just hate there music i dont know why .

" Oh well good morning to you to sleeping beauty and no i love this song " my mom says " ya cammi give this song a chance better than the stuff you listen too " my dad says smileing .

" Whatever where are we ?" I ask my dad and mom " We are in Los Alamos new mexico" says my dad while he looks out the window.

" Oh cool how many days till we get to becon hills Dad?" i ask my dad cuz hes the one driving "Well cam if we stop for the night it will be about three days but if we don't stop two days says. My dad

" Oh ok well i say we keep driveing so we get there faster so i can see Scott ." i say with a smile " Haha ya i can tell you want to see Scott well we will not stop ." My dads says looking at my mom chuckling.

" Hey look some fast food places let get somthing to eat hun " Mom says to dad.

" Ok what do yall want?" "I want WENDYS" I say once i saw the wendys that shit is good! " Ya i want wendays too " mom says

...

Time skip to becon hills. (I LOVE WENDYS THAT STUFF IS SOOO GOOD :D )

...

Ok so we are almost to becon hills we are about 2 hours away so i think i will watch a movie till we get there so i pull out my laptop and look for a movie hmmm what do i want to watch i know tin man (I LOVE THIS MOVIE ) i pop tin man in and wait till we get to becon hills.

" Cam were here " Dad says " We are yes " i say all i can think is wow nice house i look down the road and see the house two doors down from me front door open and what do you know Scott comes out!

"SCOTT " I yell he turns around and sees me "CAMERON! MOM THERE HERE " He says while running over to me and scooping me up in a hug .

Wow he got buffer "Scott i missed you sooo much " I say while i hug him back his mom runs over and gives me a hug ( Does anyone know her name ?)

"Come on lets unpack " Dad says so we all start to unpack i go in the house and up the stairs and in to my new room and scream and start to jump up and down.

My walls are a light purple with a dark purple dsign its so amazing i hear everyone running up the stairs to see whats wrong .

They all run in " what is it whats wrong" my dad says while holding a baseball bat! I laugh at him and say " Nothing i just Love my room "

" Oh cammi don't do that " he says but everyone els is laughing .

They all leave so i start to unpack my clothes and decide to change out of my clothes that im wearing and in to some light wash jeans and a van halen t-shirt

I put that on and i put on some converse all stars and a neckless with a robot on the end and i put my hair up in a ponytail.

When im done i unpack my iPod dock and put my iPod on and listen to music then my song comes on (What the hell by Avril Lavigne ) :D I run over and turn up the music and start dancing around and singing.

You say that im messing with your head ( yeah yeah yeah yeah).  
>All cuz i was making out with your friend ( yeah yeah yeah yeah ).<p>

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong ( yeah yeah yeah yeah ).

I can't stop cuz im having to much fun ( yeah yeah yeah yeah ).

You're on your knees, begging me plesase stay with me .

But honestly i just need to be a little crazy.

All my life i've been good but now.

Whoa, i'm thinking what the hell.

All i want is to mess around.

And i, i,i don't really care about.

If you love me

If you hate me

You can't save me

Baby, baby.

All my life i've been good but now.

Whoooooooa what the hell!

What? What? What? What the hell!

So what? If i go out on a million dates? ( yeah yeah yeah yeah)

You never call or listen to me anyway ( yeah yeah yeah yeah)

I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day ( yeah yeah yeah yeah )

Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play ( e-yea )

You're on your knees begging please stay with me ( la la la )

But honestly I just need to be a little crazy ( crazy! )

All my life i've been good but now.

Whoa i'm thinking what the hell.

And i, i, i don't really care about .

If you love me.

If you hate me.

You can't save me.

Baby baby.

All my life i've been good but now.

Whoooooooa what the hell!

La la la la la la la

Whoa whoa whoa

La la la la la la la

Whoa whoa whoa

You say that i'm messing with your head

Boy i like messing in your bed

Yeah, I am messing with your head

When I,m messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now

I, I, I, am thinking what the hell ( what the hell! )

All i want is to mess around

And I, I, I don't really care about ( I don't care about! )

All my life I've been good but now

I, I, I, am thinking what the hell

All i want is to mess around

And I, I, I don't care about ( If you love me )

If you love me ( you know )

If you hate me ( you know )

You can't save me

Baby baby ( If you love me )

All my life i've been good but now

Whoooooooa what the hell!

La la la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la.

" I LOVE that song" i think .

I flop down on my bed cuz i just got done unpacking and then i hear it start raining so i get up and go to my window and smile when i see the rain .

Ever since i was little i have loved the rain it was raining the day i was born thats why my name is Cameron RAIN McCall i love my name its so me .

Turn and go see what my mom and dad are doing i go to there room and see that they are asleep i look at the clock and see that it's 10:00 man it's late i go back to my room and get my pjs.

But befor i can start to change i hear a knocking coming from my window i turn and jump when i see Scott and his friend Stiles coming in it.

" What are you doing" I ask them. " We came to get you they found a body in the woods but only half we are going to see if we can find the other half " Says Scott .

" Ok im in lets go just let me get a jacket fist" I say "Ya ok hurry " Says stiles.

" Lets go " Scott says we all climb out the window and jump then we go out front and get in Stiles blue jeep i get in back and sit down while Scott gets up front.

We park in front of the woods and get out and start to walk when Scott says to Stiles " So what part of the body are we looking for ?".

" Ummm i did not think about that " Says Stiles So i say " What if who ever killed the girl is still out here?" " I did not think about that also" Says a bashful Stiles.

" Well im glad you planed this like everything els you plan " Says Scott " Yep" Stiles says and i start to laugh and start to walk "well maybe you should let me have the flash light " Says Scott.

We get up the hill and we stop cuz we hear the cops and see there flash lights coming close to us so we all drop to the ground then Stiles says "Come on " " Wait Stiles " Says Scott .

"STILES WAIT" i say he turns back then turns to keep going but jumps back when he comes face to face with a cop and his dog " Hold it right there" Says the cop "Wait this litte delinquent is mine " Says Stiles father as he walks up .

" Do you listen to all my phone calls " Stiles dad asks him " No... well not the boring ones " Say stiles "So where's your partner in crime " His dad asks.

"Who Scott Scotts at home his cousin got here today hes not here" replied Stiles " Scott you out here Scott" his dad calls Me and Scott hide behind a big tree then we hear stiles dad say " Im going to walk you back to your car and have a talk with you abot a little thing called invason of privcy"

Then they walk away me and scott look at each other then start to walk but away from where the cops are .

" So i guss we are walking home " I say "Yep sorry " says scott "its ok i don't mind " So were walking for a bit then stop and it gets really hush and i start to look around when alot of dear run out Me and Scott drop to the ground while they jump over and around us.

" WHAT THE HELL!" I say i look at scott and hes looking around on the grond for his inhaler with his phone then i start to look for it to but then i hear Scott scream and i turn around and run over and see him looking at something i look and scream myself.

It's the other part of the body we both jump back but fall down a hill at the same time when we hit the ground we both jump up and look at each other "Lets get out of here " I say to Scott.

" Ya lets get out of here " He says back we start to walk off when we here a growling sound we both turn are heads and so a i don't even know what kind of animal that is with glowing red eyes.

It growls again and we both turn and run im a little ahead of Scott when i hear him hit the ground with a grunt i turn and see the thing run up to Scott and bite him he screams and get away from it and starts to run but the thing is running after him .

The animal is about to jump on him again when i run over and push Scott out of the way and get knocked to the ground myself i feel a sharp pain and see that it bit me too then it gets hit in the head with a rock and it jumps off me i get up and run.

I run over to Scott and see that he was the one who threw the rock hes grabs my hand and we take off running as fast as we can we ran on to a road and almost get hit by a car but the go around us just in time.

" Are you ok " Scott asks "Yes im fine you?" I asks "Im fine " hes says then he lifts up his shirt and i see where it bit him i lift mine up too and see my bite is just like his he says "let get home so we can get the bites clean and thanks for pushing me out of the way you should not have done that but thanks" he says with a smile.

" Well better me than you, you were bit once i was not going to let it happen again " i say back .

We start walking home and make it there in about 1 hour we go back in thur my window and he gets the stuff to put on our bites and fixes mine up then his he says good night and kisses my forhead and leaves i put my wonder women night gown on and my slippers and go down stairs to get some water then i come back up and hop in bed and go to sleep.

The last thing i hear befor i fall asleep is a wolf howl.

...

Ok next chapter should be up in about a day or two you see that little button push it review Pls and if you want to see what Camerons outfits looks like go to my profile and click the link on the bottom of the page .


	4. first day of school and meeting derek

The sun is shineing on my closed eyelids ugggg i HATE moning.

I throw a pillow over my head and roll over on to my side but jolt on to my back and hiss in pain.

I feel my side and feel the bandage and then i remember what happend last night the woods stiles leaveing and me and scott getting bitten by a wolf.

Ah my side hurts like a bitch man i'm never going in those woods again!.

I get up to get ready for school and to take a shower i go to my bathroom and i see my cute little dog roxy asleep in my bathtub.

I reach inside my bathtub and pull her out and she is still asleep i turn on the water and hop in i wash my hair with my aloe and waterlily shampoo and conditioner.

Then i wash with my mango mandarin body wash and rinse off and hop out i go out to my room and pick out my shirt and jeans im going to wear .

The shirt says peace and love on it and the jeans are a grey destroyed with 5 pockets a brown cropped leather jacket and the shoes are grey vincent smog trainers.

I look at the clock and see that i still have about 1 hour till i have to go so i paint my nails black while listening to music when im done and my nails are dry i put on a ring with to birds kissing on it.

I grab my backpack and put my pens and notebooks in it then i put my Ipod in with my headphones.

I look at the clock and see i have to go i run down stairs and grab a apple and say bye to mom and dad i walk outside and see my bike has a flat but no worries scott rides over and goes "i saw that last night hop on".

So i get on the pegs on the back of his bike and were off to school Yay im so not happy right now i hate mondays.

We pull up to the school and we get off his bike and while he putting his lock on a guy in a grey car pulls up and opens his door and hits Scott teh guy goes dude watch the paint job while glareing at Scott .

Then i hear some one yall hey jackson come on the guy turns his head then looks at scott one more time he turns to walk off when i say" hey your the one who hit him you watch the paint job dude" i say and when i do Scott looks at me and chuckles.

The guy jackson turns to me and goes "Who the hell are you freak?" "Im Cameron Rain McCall who the hell are you?"

Im jackson whittmore ...so Scott you have her fight your battles how cute " he says then turns away "Jackass " i yell after him.

"Hey Cameron calm down its ok" Scott says i turn and look at him " Sorry but hes an asshole ." "Ya i know" Says scott.

We walk over to stiles who is laughing his pale ass off at what i said to jackson.

"Hey guys" he turns to Scott " Ok let me see this thing" He says Scott lifts his shirt up and shows stiles the bite " Ohhhh" says stiles he reaches out to touch it but Scott jumps back.

He turns to me "You got bitten to?" He asks "Yes and i lift mine to where you can see the bite "Damm that sucks " Hes say " Nah really " i say back with a glare.

" Come on guys lets get to class " Scott says " I can't i Have to wait for the priniple out here " I say to the guys "Oh ok the say see you later" thay both say at the same time with a smile.

Befor they walk off i say "hey why do you think that wolf bit us" I ask Scott while stiles looks at me like iv"e gone bonkers.

" A wolf bit you"Stiles said "Ahuh " Says Scott "Nah not a chance" Stiles says " We heard a wolf howling" I say to stiles who again was looking at me like iv'e gone bonkers what the hell is his problem.

" No you didn't " He says "What do you mean no we didn't how do you know what we heard?" Says Scott " beacuse california does not have wolves not in like sixty years" Says stiles.

" Really " Me and Scott both say "Yes really there are no wolves in califonia"Stiles says " Well if you don't believe us about the wolf then you won't believe us when we tell you we found the other half of the body." I say to Stiles

Stiles junps a little and says " ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" "Nah i wish im going to have nightmares for a month " Scott says with me nodding .

Stiles chuckles a little " That freakin awsome i mean this is going to be the best thing that has happend to this town since the birth of lydia martin...Hey lydia you look like your going to ignor me ... This is your falt you know"says Stiles.

"Unhuh"Says scott " draging me down to your nerd level im a nerd cuz of you iv'e been scarlet nerded by you" Says stiles.

Please you were a nerd without his help but don't worry your a sweet nerd" I says with a smile while scott is laughing and stiles is blushing.

" Whatever i go to go later " i say and walk off leaveing the boys by them selfs.

Im sitting in the grass when i hear a phone ring i look around but don't see anyone then i see a girl thats like almost all the way across the parking lot on the PHONE WHAT THE HELL ? maybe i am going bonkers.

I look up when the girl walks over and sits down by me and says " Hi im allison im new aren't you going to class " she asks.

Oh hi im Cameron im new too thats why im not in class i have to wait for the prinsiple like you" I say back to her.

" Oh im so happy im not the only new girl here i don't know anyone how about you "Allison asks.

" I know two guys that go here one is my cousin Scott and the other are friend stiles " i say to her

A man walks up to us and says "sorry to keep yall waiting for so long lets get yall to class "

We get to a class room and walk in we say hi to every one and sit down im happy cuz Scott and Stiles is in this class to scott hands her a pen how did he know she needed a pen enless he heard her on the phone to !.

After class i Ask him how did you know she needed a pen "i heard her on the phone i don't know how i did but i did " He says

" So did i " I say then we see her by her locker talking to that guy jackson and the girl lydia we hear them talking about a party and her saying it was family nightand the them saying oh ok well lets go watch lacross.

Im sitting next to stiles on th bench while practic is going on scott starts to get really good wow i feel someone sit next to me i look over and see allison she smiles and asks "Do you know who that is ?" while pointing to Scott

"Oh thats Scott McCall " i Tell her Oh thanks hey whats your full name Mine is allison Kate argent" Shes Aks / tells me.

"Mine is Cameron Rain McCall" I tell her "Oh that is your cousin " she asks "yeppers" i tell her .

" Oh hes cute" She tells Me "Oh thats nice but for me ewwwwwwwwwwww "I tell her she laughs at says bye and leaves.

...

TIME SKIP TO THE WOODS :D YAY !

" It was like i had all the time in the world to catch the ball" Says Scott you know how i said i would not go in the woods again well guss were we are Ye you got it the woods ugggggg i hate my life!

" So we can hear things and smellthings were not suppos to hear and smell" I say to stiles and scott stiles goes " ya like smell what ?" "like the mint gum in your pocket" Scott says

" What mint gum i don't have gum in my pocket...huh"Say stiles when he pulls mint gum out of his pocket.

"What if were sick from the bite ?" I say "Ya i think iv'e heard of this sickness." Says stiles " You have " Me and Scott say at the same time.

"Ya its called lycanthropey" Says stiles to witch i smack him upside the head and look at Scott he looks like oh he does not know what that means wow dumb.

" Whats that is that bad ?" Asks Scott "Oh ya the wrost but only once a month" Stiles say while looking at scott by now im laughing my ass off behind scotts back wow hes so dumb.

"Once a month?" Scott says "Ya on the night of the full moon " Says stiles Then he howls Scott looks at him then hits him in the arm and turns to me and sees me on the ground laughing my ass off.

"Oh Shut up Cam " He says while glareing at me Stiles helps me up both of us laughing really hard .

" You should have seen your face scott " I say laughing .

Scott and stiles start bickering so i put my head phones on and turn on my Ipod and start listening to the song (She wolf by shakira).

I start to bob my head to the beat of the music but take the head phones off and put them around my neck when we stop at the place where the body was .

" It was right hear we droped to the ground cuz of the dear i dropped my inhaler" Says scott while he kneels down to look in the grass.

"Maybe the killer moved the body " Says stiles If he did i hope he left my inhaler those things cost like 80 bucks.

I had looked down at my ipod to turn it off when stiles bumps me and scott i look up and see a guy about 6'2 standing a few feet away wow he buff and cute i shake my head and look at Scott.

Who is also looking at the guy he starts to walk toward us i take a few steps back he looks over at me and i see his eyes they are a green with blue and grey in them he looks away and starts to talk.

" What are you doing here " He asks we don't say anything "huh ...this is privet property"Hes say while looking at Scott and atiles and me .

"Oh sorry man we didn't know " Says stiles "Ya we were looking for something but foget it" Says scott "We were looking for his inhaler he dropped it out here"I say to the cute guy.

He looks over at me then looks at Scott And tosses him somthing i look at his hand and see his INHALER ! how did this guy get it?.

The guy turns and starts to walk away when i yell to him " Thank you" He stops and turns a little to look at me and nods his head and says you welcome then he turns to leave But befor he gets out of sight he looks back at me then keeps walking.

Guys do yall kow who that was that was derek hale his whole family other than his sister died in a house fire a few years ago hes only like a few years older than us .

" Oh ya that was him i wonder what hes doing back " Says scott how awful i think to myself "come on i have to get to work"Scott says Stiles gives us a ride over there and he goes in with me i go to were there are puppys up for sell i see one that is so cute and scott let me pet her.

Shes a bown lab with a light pink nose with big brown eyes how cute Scotts boss walks over and goes "would you like to buy her" "how much is she" i ask "She 100 even "He says Yes i would like to buy her i Get her a light pink coller with spikes on it and a lesh .

I tell stiles to go ahead and go home that i will walk home with lyra im walking down the street when lyra wiggles out of her coller and runs into the WOODS.!

I run after her and when i find her shes a little wats ahead of me then i dive forward and catch her and when i stand up i see a burnt down houes well whats left of a burnt down house i look around when i see a black camaro whats that doing here .

I turn from looking at the car to look down at lyra when i hear voice i look up and see the guy from the woods is standing on the porch of the house.

" What are you doing here i thought i told you and your friends to leave " he says " Im sorry i was walking home when my new dog got away from me and run in here i came after her i did not mean to come here i swear " i say whith fear in my voice cuz of the look on his face its hard and angery.

" Oh ok umm do you know how to get back" he asks "no i don't" i say back "I"ll show you come on " He says while starting to walk in to the woods.

Hes walking when i trip and fall on to him and make us fall i jump up when i see a glare on his face and back away saying im sorry with fear in my voice.

He gets up and walk toward me and stops i look at him to see his eyes are soft and he say " its ok i just was not meaning to get knocked down im not mad ...you know you don't have to scared of me " he tells me .

" I know sorry i just don't like these woods " "Oh ok i see well come on it starting to rain i will just give you and your dog a ride home " He says .

" Oh you don't have too but thanks ." " I want too come on get in " he tells me.

I tell him the way to my house when it starts to pourinh rain i smile and he looks over at me "Do you like the rain?" He asks " Yes i love the rain it rained the day i was born i have loved the rain sivce i was littel its my name to." I say to him.

" Its your name "He says "Yep well part of my name my name is Cameron Rain McCall " Ah i see my name is Derek peter Hale nice to meet you "He says i laugh and a just smirks at me .

" Well here we are ." He says i look out the widow and see my house and i turn to him and smile "Thank you for the ride derek it was eally nice of you bye have a good night" I say to him

" Your welcome and remember i wanted too and you have a good night to sweet dreams bye " He says back Befor i get outi lean over and peck his cheak and say sorry i always do that when i say thank you.

" Its ok i don't mind "He says I get out smile at him one more time and he smirks back i walk to my door open it and walk in i walk in to the liveing room and show my mom and dad lyra They thought she was so cute and we eat dinner and it was soooo good We ate chicken YUMMY!.

I go to my room and put my pjs on and go to sleep to dream of grey blue green eye and a guy i just met with a smirk to swoon over .


	5. AN MUST READ !

A.N

Hey sorry for not putting chapters up i have been really busy but i will have a new chapter up by sometime late this week or next week .

Teen wolf chick :) 3

P.s i want yall to send me a message of what you think happend to her in kindergarden and who ever gets it right and close to the answer then i will put a name you pick in the story. 


	6. The party and finding out they are wolfs

I wake up and get ready for school aww shit im going to be late good thing my car got here yesterday my car is a black ford f150 with lavender strips going down both sides with a silly boys ford trucks are for girls sticker and the back window.

I go to my closet to pick out my clothes hey i may be a punk but i do like to match.

I pick out a black shirt that says gimme candy with this little green bug of something on it trying to get some candy and i grab my pink and black plaid skirt that stops abuot mid thigh and my knee high converse.

I pick up my black leather bracelet that wraps around my wrist then snaps i grab my silver plated alice in wonderland heart lock neckless then i pick up my black leather backpack and im ready to go i run down stairs and grab a apple and run out to my car .

I stop at a red light so i pop in a cd i made and put it on number 2 and one of my fave songs starts to blast out of my car and that song is (like a g6)by far east movement.

I start to drive and get to school in no time at all i pull in next to stiles jeep and park i pull down the mirror and put my hair up in a pony tail then put that up with a clip and now my hair looks cool with the end of my pony tail hanging to little tufts out of the clip .

I hear the bell ring and run in too the school and to class i get in right befor the teacher does scott looks at me and say"Where were you?" I forgot to turn on my alarm clock so i selpt in late " I whisper to him he just laughs and says "so hows the dog?" "Oh shes fine her name is lyra"I say back.

"Nice name ...did you get home ok "he asks "Ummm...yes i did it was no prob" i say back "good" he says why did i lie to him well i did get home safe but still should i tell him derek took me home no no i wont i want that to be between me and derek ...i just dont know why.

The rest of the day after that is fine no one brings up last night again .

Im walking down a hall way when i hear some guys fighting so i walk around to the next hall and see jackson has scott pin to a locker.

"Oi let him go you jackass"i say while i run up to them "Oh so your going to have her fight your fights for you McCall that makes me laugh "Says jackson.

"Let him go now you jackass"I say "Fine im done anyway " says the jackass while he turns and leaves.

"Come on scott lets go "i say we go to lacross practic and i look up and see allison sit next to me "Hey Cammi " She says "Hey alli Whats up"i Say/ask.

"I came to see if you are going to the party tonight " She says "Oh i did not know there was on i got here late so i have not been able to talk to any one"I tell her.

"Oh well its at jacksons house and it starts at 7:00 pls come "She says to me "Ya sure I"ll be there at 7:30 ok " "OK! bye " she tells me .

I look up and see scott has the ball and runs and jumps over two of the guys well he more like fliped and he scores!.

I jump up and start yelling "go scott woohoo Hell yeah"i yell he walks over to me and yells "I MADE FIRST LINE CAM " he says "WOOHOO " i yell back "come on lets go get some pizza"Says scott .

"Ok go change first and meet me at the truck "I tell him "Ok i will be quick" He says .

Im standing by the truck when stiles comes over "Hey erin what pizza place are we going to ?" he asks "Ummmm...Villa pizza "i Say back "Ok see you there "He says and leave.

Scott comes out and we get in the car and drive to villa pizza when we get there we walk in and walk over to where stiles is sitting and right when we sit down the lady brings a large peperoin pizza .

"I ordered When i got here" Says stiles "Oh cool thanks "Me and scott say at the same time.

We get done eating the pizza and leave.

Time skip When she gets home

I just took scott home and now im going to get ready for the party cuz i have to be there at 7:30 and its 5:00 right now .

I walk in my house and see roxy an lyra a sleep next to each other i go upstairs and go in the bathroom i turn the shower on and get undressed.

While im waiting for the water to heat up i think about the dream i had last night i was walking in the woods when i hear a twig snap i look over and see a man well half man half wolf .

Then i see its scott i look down at my hands and see claws i look just like him i hear another twig snap and turn and see derek we all look up and howl at the moon then the dream ended .

I turn the shower off think about what im going to wear to the party tonight i really don't want to go but hey what can you do its stiles that want me to go so im going.

I go to my closet and grab my black skinny jeans and my tank tp thats says love hurts and my my leather jacket thats grey and my peep toe high heels with my peace sign neckless and sliver heart ring.

I just got done getting ready so i walk down stairs and out the door i hop in my truck and drive to the jackass house when i get there the party was in full swing i go in side and and see scott and allison danceing awww they look so cute .

Lydia walks over and goes "Cammi come here i want you to meet my boyfriend " She says "Ok where is he?" I ask "Oh hes over here "She says .

I walk over to the hallway and see none other than the jackass himsefl Jackson "Jackson i want you to meet my new friend cammi "she says.

"Oh we've meet hi there jackass "I say "Dont call me jackass"He tells me "Ok well bye lydia bye asshole" I say to them .

I walk out back and see stiles so i go over and hang out with him for a bit ive been talking to him for about an hour when i hear something that just pisses me off you want to know what that is its the jackass makeing fun of scott then i hear him say "Yeah i mean McCall is like so not there in the head you know its funny"He says.

"THAT IS IT"I say to stiles i walk over to where jackson is and say "Listen hear hear you son of a bitch hes smarter than you will ever be" I yell at him.

The next thing i know im flying backwards into the pool i hit the water and go under i come back up to see and hear everyone laughing at me i jump out of the pool and walk over to jackson while im walking over to him he starts talking .

"Aww is the poor little wet dog gonna cry "He mocks at me "Oh hell no im not going to cry thats going to be you when im done kickin your ass"I say to him.

"Hahaha you think you can kick my ass i doubt it i bet you cant even throw a punch" He says to me "Oh yeah why dont we try that out "I say "ok bring it on freak"He says .

I make sure to make the first punch really weak he laughs and says "Wow that was bad"He tells me i shrug and act like im turning to leave but turn back around really fast and punch him right in the nose .

"You bitch "He yells at me he starts to walk over to me when i grab him by the shoulders and bring my knee up for a swift hit to where the sun dont shine and when he hunches over i elbow him in the back and he falls to the floor.

"Hey jackass whos crying now "I say to him "Shut up"He says "You know that saying dont mess with texas well theres another saying and that saying is DONT MESS WITH TEXAS WOMEN!" I say to him.

"Well scott is a freak" he says i start to feel really mad and sick im getting really dizzy but i still say "No your the freak you jackass " I say.

I start to feel really sick so i turn and walk off and when i get out front just in time to see allison drive off with some one thats not scott i walk over and get in my truck and drive home.

I pull up to my house and see all the lights are off i get out of the car and walk over and unlock the door i walk up the stairs as fast as i can witch is not very fast im really dizzy.

When i got to my room i walk in and go to my bath room i strip and turn on the water i step in and sit down then i feel a sharp pain in my hands and all over my body.

i look down at my hands and see CLAWS WHAT THE HELL ! i blink my eyes and try to calm my self down when i look down at my hand again the laws are gone .

I get out of the shower and i get dressed i put on some light washed skinny jeans with rips in them and a balck tee shirt that says i love rock n roll with a heart on it and my black converse and my hoodie with a penguin on it.

I just got done getting dressed whne my phone rang i pick it up and see its stiles "What stiles" I ask "Cam Scott is missing i cant find him cam hes a werwolf and so are you pls help me find him "He yell at me.

"Wait what hes a what and im a what stiles werwolfs are not real you dumbass "I say to him "am they are real has anything happend to you that you just want to forget in the past few hours"He asks me.

"Oh shit stiles while i was in the shower my nails turned to claws im a freakin werwolf omg im a werwolf "I say to him.

"Yeah you are cam now we have to find scott i went to his house to talk to him but he was changeing to wolf he ran when i said that allison got a ride home with derek hale then scott says hes the wolf he went after him find him i will check alisons house you chaeck the woods ok bye"He says

"Ok bye"I say back i ru n down stairs and out the door i hp in my truck and drive the way to the woods i only hope i get there in time.


	7. The woods and getting hurt

I get to the road by the woods and i see dereks car i pull in next to it and hop out of my truck and walk over to dereks car and look into it no ones in there must be in the woods i think to my self.

I walk in too the woods and start to walk trying to find Scott or Derek when i hear growling i walk towerds the growling wanting to see what it is then i hear a shout i start to run over because that was Scott shouting.

When i get to where the shouting and growling was coming from i see two forms fighting then i see that its Scott and Derek!.

I run over to where they are and right when i get there Derek throws Scott into a Fucking Tree What The Hell!.

I see Derek walking over to Scott and then i start to feel really really mad and i look down and see my hands are claws again i run over and push Derek away from Scott and growl at him he starts to growl back then he sees its me and stops.

I turn to Scott when i hear him get up and check to see if hes hurt and i see a few cuts and bumps but thats it i turn back to Derek and see hes back to himself well his human self .

"WHAT THE HELL WHY WHERE YOU THROWing MY COUSIN AROUND AND INTO TREES YOU ASSHOLE?"I ask/yell at him .

" He jumped on me first Cameron not the other way around i came here to talk to him " He says to me.

I turn to Scott "Why did you jump on him ?" I ask Scott.

"Because he has allison" He says to me "What do you mean he has..."I stop talking when i hear my phone ring .

I open my phone and say "Hello " "Cam its Stiles Allison is at home "He says to me "She is ok bye " I tell him "Later"He tells me.

I close my phone and turn to Scott and Derek "Scott that was Stiles Allison is at home " I tell him .

"Wait then why does he have her jacket"He asks me .

"Hmmm Well he is a werwolf like us so he new you were going to change tonight because of the full moon so when he drove allison home he got her jacket and used it to bait you to come here caues he new stiles would go to your house and tell you Derek hale drove Allison home"I say to him.

I turn to look at Derek and say "Am i right ?" I ask him

"Yeah how did you know ?" He asks me "I dont know i just thought of it "I say to him and smile the next thing i know an arow shoots past my head.

Derek turns to Scott and Me and yells "RUN" At us then he turns and runs i run after him then i hear Scott scream i look at derek then i turn and run back to Scott i see that he got shot in the arm with a arow Derek runs over and snaps the end of the arow and pulls Scott off of it .

Derek starts to run and says "Come with me " We run after him but then i feel a sharp pian in my leg and i scream and fall to the ground i look down at my leg and see an arow sticking out of it Scott uns over and kneels next to me i look up and see a guy about 9 feet from us looking around .

The guy has not seen us yet because of the fog i hear foots steps runing over to us and i look up running up to us to see Derek he looks at my leg and says to Scott "She cant walk "He says then he bends down and put one arm behind my back ad the other under my knees and lifts me up and starts to run while hes carrying me .

He stops after a whie and sets me down Scott leans on a tree and says "You did this to me to us " He says that to derek .

"Is it so bad Scott you can run faster than anyone and heal fast we are broths now Scott get used to it " Derek tells him "Whatever"Scott says to him "Scott just shut up"I say at him "You shut up Cameron "He says to me i open my mouth to say somthing back when Derek cuts me off "Scott get out of here go home " Derek says to Scott.

"Fine what about Cameron "Scott asks "I'll take care of her leg then i will take her home now leave "Derek says to Scott "Fine then bye "says Scott then walks off.

I look up at Derek to see him looking around making sure that those guys are gone i look at what hes wearing and cant help but stare at his body the you can see his abs in the shirt yummy i look up at his face jsut as he turns around and see me stareing i him he smirks i look down and blush i look up when i hear him walking closer to me .

He kneels down in front of me "Hows the leg?" he asks me "It really hurts " I tell him "Ok im going to take you back to my house and fix your leg ok"He says to me "Ok how are you going to get it out?" I ask him "You'll see" he tells me.

He picks me up again and starts to run i close my eyes and a few mins later we stop i open my eyes to see his brunt down house he walks up to the door i reach out and open it for him caues he could not cause hes holding me "Thank you "He says to me .

He walks up the stairs and into a room where it looks like it was never burnt must be his room i think to myself he sets me down on the bed and walk into what im gessing is the bath room and comes back out with a first aid kit .

He kneels next to the bed and looks at me "Cameron im go to snap the arows end off so i can pull it out ok "He says to me.

"Ok " I tell him he reaches down and grabs the arow and snaps it like he said he was going to do then he looks up at me again "Ok Cameron im going to pull the rest out of you leg ok "He tells me.

"Is it going to hurt " I ask in a small voice he looks at me with a pained face "Yes its going to hurt alot but im going to be quick ok "He tells me .

"Ok"I say to him he reaches down again and starts to pull i scream becaues it hurts so bad i feel tears running down my face and i have my closed tight "Ok Cam its almost out im going to pull one more time ok" He says to me.

I nod my head because im in to much pain to talk i feel him pull and i feel a sharp pain and i just lose it and scream and start bawling my eyes out it hurt so bad i can feel him doing somthing but i dont know what then i feel arms wrap around me.

"Shhh shh its ok its over im done calm down its ok im here shhhh" I hear him tell me i open my eyes and look up and see Derek looking down at me with pain in his eyes and worry .

"Are you ok ?" He asks me "Yes" I whimper to him i look down at my leg and see som gaze wraped around it with some clothe over it.

"Thank you " i say to him i look up at him and see him smile down at me and say "Your welcome rain" He says to me .

"Rain?" I ask him "Yeah you like the rain and when we first meet we taked about the rain so that is your new nick name" He tells me.

I smile up at him and say "I like it " I tell him he just smiles down at me thats when i notic im sitting in his lap i blush and look down then i feel a hand under my chin he pulls my head up and says" Dont hide from me rain you are perfect"He tells me.

I blush and tell him "Thank you " "Your welcome he says to me "Do you want to try to walk?" He asks me.

"yes " I says to himhe move me of his lap and gets up then he helps me up i wobble and start to fall he catches me and i look up and see him stareing at me with this look in his eyes it looks like passion and love he starts to lean down i tilt my head up and are lips meet in a mind blowing kiss it starts off sweet and gentel then it get more passionet.

I feel his tonge trace my lips asking for permisson i open my lips and feel his tounge expoler my mouth i do the same to him and are toungs tangle together we both pull away so we can catch our breath .

I look up at him and smile he smiles back at me with his eye shineing "That..was.."i trail off "wow " He finshes for me .

"So im starting to think you like falling on me "He says i look up at him and laugh he smiles at me "Why yes yes i do "I tell him .

He chuckels i lean up and peck him on the lips "Do you want to go home or do you want to stay here "He asks me .

"I want to stay here " I tell him "Ok hold on i will get you somthing to wear " He tells me he walks over to a dresser and pulls out a black shirt he walks over to me and hands me the shirt then he helps me limp to the bath room i go in and go to the bathroom then i change i walk out and see hin in his pajam pant and thats is i cant help but stare at his abs .

He looks up and catches me stareing and smirks "See somthing you like ? becaues i know i see somthing i like"He asks/tells me.

I look into his eyes and see lust i blush and look down and say "Yes i see somthing i like "I tell him .

"Oh really and what is that ?"He asks me i look up at him as he wraps his arms around me "A hot sexy werwolf who has his arms wraped around me what about you?"I ask/tell him .

I see his eyes get darker with lust "I see a cute hot sexy werwolf wearing just my shirt that happen to look yummy on her "He tells me.

I blush and lean up and kiss him its sweet and gentel i pull away and yawn "Ok time for bed "Says Derek he picks me up and lays me on the bed and under the covers he gets in next to me and wrap his arms around me i tun over and snuggle into his chest .

"Derek what does this make us ?" I ask him "Cameron will you be my girlfriend ?" Asks Derek i look up at him and see so much love in his eyes "Yes " i Say to him he smiles and lean down and kisses me he pulls away and says "GO to sleep rain your tired " He says witha smile .

"Ok" I say to him i snuggle closer to his chest and close my eyes i feel his arms tighten around me and i smile and start to drift off to sleep in the arms of a guy i just met not two days ago and the guy im starting to fall for.


	8. the next day and trying to wake derek up

Hey yall sorry for not updateing i have had a lot of stuff to do but im back now on with the story :) 3.

I wake up to the loud sound of thunder YAY its raining i open my eyes thinking i would see my room but instead i see a room that is all black then i remember what happend last night.

Me looking for scott the woods and the hunters derek takeing me to his house him fixing my leg us kissing us becomeing girlfriend and boyfriend OMG IM DEREK HALES GIRLFRIEND!

I feel somthing shift from behind me i roll over to see derek laying there asleep aww he looks so cute when hes sleeping he is faceing me on his side with his arm around me i think i should wake hime up.

I lean over and shake him and say "Derek wake up its morning ...Derek come on get up pls.I say all he does is mumble so i get a plan .

I lean over and whisper in his ear "Derek come on wolfy get up " I say then I lean over and kiss him smack on the lips and oh does that wake him up .

He starts to kiss me back i pull away and smile down at him and he says"That was a nice way to wake up" He says with a smirk i blush and look down and bite my bottem lip i hear a growl then the next thing i know im on my back on the bed with derek on top of me.

He leans down and starts kissing Me i run my hands down his chest to his abs and then i do it again but with my nails he growls really loud when i do that He must like it so i do it again .

I pull away from the kiss and take a deep breath i look up at him and smile i then blush when my tummy grumbles .

He chuckles "Are you hungry my little rain ?" he asks me i smile at the nick name and say "Yes i am i did not eat dinner last night ." I tell Him .

He frowns the says "You should have told me come on get your cute little ass up we are going to get somthing to eat "He tells me .

I Nod my head the i notic i dont have any cloths so i tell him "Derek i dont have any cloths " I say to him "Hold on i have some sweat pants you can wear they are a small i got the wrong size "He tells me.

Hen hands me the sweat pants and i go in to the bath room and change i walk out and see derek all dressed and ready to go .

oK I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT ITS 4:30 AM AND IM SLEEPY I WILL UPDATE WITH THE REST ON SUNDAY . :)

Coming up next chapert brekfast with derek and derek getting arrested! :0

HERE ARE SOME LINES FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER.

I run over to scott he turns and see me "CAM YOUR OK I THOUGHT HE HURT YOU OR SOMETHING WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT YOU NEVER CAME HOME ?"He says to me

"Never mind that why is derek in a cop car? "I ask scott "Oh me and stiles called the cops becusa we foun a body buried over there derek was the one who killed the girl in the woods "He tells me .

I smack scott upside his head "OW WHAT THE HELL CAMRON "He yells at me " I dont care if that hurt MCcall Derek did not kill that girl in the woods i dont belive you "I Yell at him

"why do you car if hes in the cop car "he asks me "becuase Read my lips HE DID NOT DO IT SCOTT"I yell at him .

"Why do you care "He yells at me "Becuase Hes My Boyfriend !" I yell at him .

"HES YOU WHAT OH HELL NO " Scott yells .  
>...<p>

Well theres the sneak peak pls review i will update faster :) xoxo Teenwolfchick:) 3 


	9. Chapter 9

OK TO EVERYONE WHO READS MY STORY I HAVE BEEN HAVEING ALOT OF WRITERS BLOCK BUT I FOUND THIS TV SHOW THAT HAS GOT ME OUT OF IT IM MAKEING A NEW STORY FOR THE TV SHOW SO IM GOING TO WRITE A FEW CHAPTERS FOR THIS NEW STORY THEN IM GOING TO START ON THIS ONE AGAIN SO GIVE ME ABOUT 14 DAYS AND I WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UP FOR A WOLF LOVE STORY OK SO PLS STAY WITH ON THIS STORY .

P.S. PLS PLS PLS CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY WHEN ITS UP IT WILL BE UP WHEN I HAVE THE 3RD CHAPTER DONE SO GIVE ME ABOUT 1 WEEK AND I WILL HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER UP .

THE STORY IS FOR A TV SHOW CALLED INSTANT STAR PLS CHECK OUT MY STORY AND THE TV SHOW I THINK YALL WILL LOVE . LOVE TEEN WOLF CHICK. :) 3 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone im sorry i have not been writeing i had a long year last year and i am going to be redoing this story and i will have it back up in a months time .

I hope i still have some readers . 3


End file.
